


Rainy Mornings

by stormy_wheather



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar: The Last Airbender – The Rise of Kyoshi, Avatar: The Last Airbender – The Shadow of Kyoshi, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Morning Cuddles, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Rain, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy_wheather/pseuds/stormy_wheather
Summary: Kyoshi, Rangi and their daughter Koko have a quiet morning. One shot of these characters being happy like they deserve to be.
Relationships: Koko & Kyoshi & Rangi (Avatar), Koko & Kyoshi (Avatar), Koko & Rangi (Avatar), Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Rainy Mornings

Koko had a tendency to leave Rangi out of certain displays of affection as she grew into her personality. Her four or five-year-old mind didn’t understand quite understand its own love languages. Rangi showed love to her daughter the same way she did to Kyoshi, through endless poked and teasing to toughen her up for the world. What Rangi didn’t realize in doing this is that Koko was too clean of a slate, and quickly learned how to do it back, and picked up that giving Kyoshi all of her hugs and kisses was the ultimate way to disgruntle her mother the same way she did to her. It was convenient as Kyoshi's heart shifted open the same way it did when she fell in love with Rangi when she adopted Koko. It was a nearly impossible task to deny her daughter anything, She filled Koko’s childhood with hugs and gifts, and words of affirmation. She hardly even used the name she had given her in exchange for “darling” and “sweetheart” and on occasion “my everything.” 

Rangi woke beside Kyoshi with a stir, the rain against their window sill providing a soft ambient noise to fill the room. The early spring air was just enough of a chill to feel how warm the blankets were from their sleep, and Kyoshi was close enough that she could still tell how much more full the bed was when she shared it with her wife. Koko wasn’t awake yet, and it felt like the entire world was quiet. 

Rangi stretched gently to the side to face Kyoshi, looking to admire her sleeping form for a moment before dozing off again. Instead, she found her awake just coming to life again herself, her greenish-grey eyes hardly opened as her head leaned against her arms. “She’s not up yet,” Kyoshi whispered. Rangi chuckled, the two having the same thought. 

“I can see that,” Rangi replied as she tucked her hand under her head on the new side. Another reached between them to hold Kyoshi’s whose thumb moved brazenly against her wrist. 

There was a lot they could’ve said the fill space, but silence in their house was rarely something that didn’t follow the exhaustion of busy days. In The small hours of the morning, where the two were well-rested and content, It was enough to just lie there enjoying the sound of the rain with each other. Soon, however, the little taps of rain turned into steps and their wake-up call crept into the room. 

“Good morning honey.” Kyoshi smiled as she entered the room and came near their bed. Koko ignored her and instead used her little arms to crawl into the bed, Balancing her blanket as she reached across the height. Before Kyoshi could process it, in rare displays of requests for attention from her other mom, Koko fit herself between them in the covers, pressing her head in the nook of Rangi’s neck and chest and shut her eyes. Rangi stunned for a moment didn’t try anything before slowly wrapping her arms around her. Kyoshi looked dumbfound, smiling in a bit of happy misbelief, not acting so shocked as to ruin it.

Over the young girl's head, Rangi smirked at her, seeing the little bits of jealousy that were so rich to her as if this were the norm. Koko rang out a shaky breath from her lungs, which solved the suspicions between them. Rainy days often made the girl catch a little cold. “Feeling a little sick baby?” Rangi cooed as she let her fingers run over her back. The girl both didn’t bother to give her satisfaction of a response or to let go, so she snuggled her face deeper into her shoulder. 

Kyoshi sat up and leaned in closer Rangi, “I will put some tea on.” she whispered in a kiss pressed to her head. Rangi nodded and held on to their daughter just a bit tighter. By the time Kyoshi made it back, Koko was asleep again. Rangi remained as ridged as before not making a single stir to disrupt the girl's rest. Kyoshi’s sat up and sipped her tea, as her wife’s grew cold on the bed stand and the herbal mixture that made her daughter turn up her nose sat unattended beside it. After a while of tapping against her cup, Kyoshi huffed. 

“Are you just going to do this all day?” She asked after some time.

“As long as she will let me,” Rangi replied, her eyes shut over her daughter’s head. 

“She’s going to be up all night” Kyoshi whispered in concern.

Rangi shook her head gently. “I know,” she replied, letting Kyoshi see she wasn’t convinced. Rangi would draw out this moment forever if she could. She could have left it at that, but continued “She won’t be this little forever.” she replied in sentimentality, feeling the moment turn itself into memory. The girl stirred and was coaxed back to sleep with a brush of her hand, Rangi sighed in relief. 

Kyoshi set her cup down and stepped out of bed again, moving to her desk, to start work on her letters. Before she sat down she asked Rangi one last question, that she probably already had answered. 

“Are you ever going to let her go?” Kyoshi asked jokingly. 

“When she’s 22” Rangi replied.


End file.
